


feel better, love

by dragonmage27



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27
Summary: “You only sit by the north windows when something is bothering you.” Damen took a few quick steps to reach his lover. Laurent was curled up, his knees to his chest, balancing letters on his legs.





	feel better, love

Damen entered their chambers after a long day of training with his captains and saw Laurent reading their nightly missives in the window alcove. As he removed the pin from his cloak and sent it falling to the ground, he said, “You’re upset.” 

Laurent turned to him with a blank face. 

“You only sit by the north windows when something is bothering you.” Damen took a few quick steps to reach his lover. Laurent was curled up, his knees to his chest, balancing letters on his legs. 

“It’s nothing,” Laurent murmured. “I just wanted a different view.” 

Damen lifted his hand to card his fingers through Laurent’s hair, and suppressed the pleased feeling that arose when Laurent turned to press his cheek, resting against Damen’s palm. Laurent’s hair was soft under his hand. “You promised you would share everything with me. That includes your burdens. Is it one of the border lords?” 

Unsurprisingly, building a new capital between what was once two rival countries and telling border lords that they needed to play nice with their lifelong enemies had led to many disastrous council meetings, ones in which nasty remarks have been thrown across the hall. After Damen’s short temper almost ended up on a drawn blade, Laurent had sent him to manage their troops instead. Even the combining of two completely different military troops required more effort than desired. However, the discipline of dual troops made commanding them a much easier battle. 

“I’m not lying. No one in the council has upset me.” Damen watched Laurent as he spoke, and found that Laurent was not lying. But if Damen had learned anything about his lover, it was the unspoken words that held the truth. 

“Have I been spending too much time with the troops?” 

Laurent said a split second too late, “No.” 

Something was erupting in Damen’s chest. A pang of regret, a burst of pleasure. Damen didn’t hold back the smile, and said, “You’ve missed me.” 

The faint dusting of pink across Laurent’s cheeks gave away his answer. 

Damen sat down on the ledge, what little room there was left. Laurent tried to shift to give him space, but Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent’s trim waist instead, and pulled him into his lap. Laurent squirmed for two seconds before succumbing to Damen’s tight hold and relaxing into his arms. 

“Is manhandling me your solution to everything?” Laurent demanded. There was no real complaint in his voice however. 

“Yes,” Damen answered. Laurent was perched on his lap, his back pressed against Damen’s chest, Laurent’s hair a comforting tickle on his skin. Damen leaned down to nose at Laurent’s neck. “If every problem could be solved with you sitting on my lap, then our kingdom is saved.” 

Laurent looked at him unimpressed, but Damen could see the twist of the smile on his lips, the twinkle in his eye. 

“Tomorrow you shall join me with the troops,” Damen decided. 

Laurent slowly twisted in Damen’s arms, turning so he faced him instead. Now Laurent had both knees on the sides of Damen’s thighs, bracing himself. Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent once more. He preferred this position. Laurent’s lips were only a few scant spaces away. He could feel them breathing the same air. 

Laurent said with a low voice, leaning even closer, “Do you want to show our men a demonstration? Are we to wrestle?” 

Damen tightened his grasp at the thought of them rolling around on the open fields. Traditional Akielon wrestling, of course. “I was thinking we would set them up with formations, let our captains take the reigns. Then we take two horses and spend the afternoon together. No councils, no soldiers, no ruling.” 

Laurent smiled at him, Damen’s intent already clear. “What shall we ever do with an entire free afternoon?” Laurent’s hand slid up Damen’s arm, and his thumb swept back and forth against the fabric of his chiton, and the pin holding it up. 

Damen smoothed his hands over the silky fabric of Laurent’s pants, along the thighs that braced against his legs. They paused at the laces, and Damen said, “I was thinking we could wrestle.” 

Laurent hummed, and then tugged at the pin, and the top of Damen’s chiton fell down, leaving him bare-chested. “We best practice then,” he murmured, right before catching Damen’s lips into a heated kiss.  


End file.
